OtherWhen, Part II
OtherWhen, Part II is the tenth chapter in the Re-Entry series. Published March 1st 2007, it contains 22,873 words. OtherWhen, parts I - V are flashbacks told in first-person from Obi-Wan Kenobi's point of view. They take place in the canon timeline of the films, and cover Obi-Wan's 16th year through the end of Return of the Jedi. Part II covers the years 5195 to 5209, from the end of The Phantom Menace to the beginning of Attack of the Clones, showing key events from Anakin Skywalker's padawanship. Summary This chapter starts on Naboo, with Obi-Wan telling Anakin he would teach him, and getting him prepared for the parade celebrating the new peace between Naboo and Gungans. Anakin was suprised by his reflection in his new official Padawan clothes, and surprised to learn that he'd get more once back at the Temple on Coruscant. Ready to go for the parade, Yoda comes to see them. To Obi-Wan's immense surprise, Yoda gives his own lightsaber to Anakin, and starts to mend the rift that had been created in the Council Chamber, explaining to Anakin that he cares for all younglings. Once returned to Coruscant, Anakin is thrown into his studies, from subjects he doesn't know to subjects he excelles at, like advanced mechanics. Obi-Wan handles the return to the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon Jinn poorly. He gives his former room and most of his possessions to Anakin, and move in the room that had been Qui-Gon's. Unable to sleep surrounded by all the objects of his late Master, hurt by the condoleances and congratulations on his Knighthood, Obi-Wan skirts the edge of collapsing from exhaustion. He finally seeks Healer Jale Terza's help to sleep. The visits become a nightly thing, of conversation and companionship. She is the first person he tells of his feelings for Qui-Gon, and of why he refuses to talk about Naboo. Obi-Wan finally cries and grieves. He and Terza have sex, for comfort and understanding, a encounter they both knew would never happen again. Terza shares her loss, of her love and her Master, and took the path of Healer in the wake of it. That night marks a turning point for Obi-Wan. After that he can sleep again, he decides to train Anakin the best he can and not hurt him again, and decides to make the apartment his and Anakin's. This included packing and giving away a great deal of Qui-Gon's belongings, and letting Anakin redecorate his room to his liking. During the process, Anakin catches Obi-Wan hugging Qui-Gon's cloak, and startles his Master by telling him he thought Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did not like each other. Obi-Wan tells him it was the opposite. They grieve, together. Three years later, Obi-Wan is in charge of the rescue operations on Lac'kaio following a devastating earthquake. His friend Bant Eerin tries to make him see what others have seen, that made them put him in charge of a major operation with seasoned masters like Yaddle and Jorus C'baoth under his command. Obi-Wan evades her point, uncomfortable with the conversation. His thoughts instead turn to Anakin, who progressed further and faster than anyone would have thought, and of the scrutiny this brought on. One year later, Obi-Wan teaches Anakin the blade meditation. Anakin also complains about how much he sees while meditating. Obi-Wan explains to him that his free time is his own and that he is free to go play with creche children—but that the lower levels of Coruscant are off-limits because laws don't apply there and that being a Jedi woud not protect Anakin from being killed. Anakin thinks there should be more Jedi, and wonders why there aren't more students per Master, questions that Obi-Wan deflects by telling him which books to look for in the Archives to have answers. After the meditation, Anakin reveals that he thinks Qui-Gon is talking to him. Obi-Wan tells him it's probably the case, as Anakin is very strong in the Force and Qui-Gon cared for him very much. Anakin picks on the undercurrent, and hugs his Master. For Anakin's fifteenth birthday, Obi-Wan and Anakin delivers their report of their mission to R'vooshar half-asleep on their feet. The mission was a rough one, and they both averted an all out war. The Council praised them and their work—a fact Obi-Wan and Anakin realized just once in the elevator to their apartment. They had worked hard for over five years to earn that praise. Anakin's lightsaber abilities improved greatly. Adi Gallia suggests that he should try Jar'Kai. During that same conversation, she also mentions to Obi-Wan that he and Anakin are quickly becoming one of their most prominent teams, and that there are rumors that several star systems plan to withdraw from the Republic. The conversation leaves Obi-Wan with a horrible feeling. Anakin and Obi-Wan are called by the Council for a favor to the Chancellor: to find Senator Simon Greyshade, whose life was in danger, on top of being mired in immediate political matters. During that same meeting, they learn that Sullust, Bimmisaari, and Falleen left the Republic. Anakin's lightsaber abilities improved again, to the point of impressing Mace Windu. Windu asked Obi-Wan if Anakin would spar with him after their return from Alderaan, and called him Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan was certain to have misheard the title. Anakin and Obi-Wan are invited to Bail's wedding on Alderaan. Bail in turn invites them to avoid the preparations and come with him to Corellia, letting Anakin pilot his ship. Once there, they meet with Master Neeja Halcyon, who has promised Bail a bar. Bail, later, explains to Obi-Wan that he and Breha had an understanding—that he is fully attentive to her when she wishes it, and that she lets him have his moments. He and Obi-Wan share on such moment. Anakin and Obi-Wan, along with Siri Tachi and her Padawan Ferus Olin, are looking for Jenna Zan Arbor. Aboard their ship orbiting Romin, Anakin and Obi-Wan share a moment and the first genuine laugh out of Anakin in months. Obi-Wan shaves to get into his undercover identity, making him look younger than Anakin. The next snapshot is of the morning after Garen Muln takes Anakin drinking. Anakin is hungover and miserable, and Obi-Wan feels merciless in his needling, though he does remind Anakin that he can filter the alcohol out of his system. Certain that Anakin learns his lesson about overindulgence (or at least to filter the alcohol next time), Obi-Wan points him toward the food. Obi-Wan continues his Huttese lesson, uttering a particularly foul sentence that startles Anakin. It is also revealed that several more planets left the Republic. Anakin is nineteen, and making his fifth or sixth lightsaber in Kimal Daarc's workshop. Obi-Wan and Kimal are watching the proceedings; Kimal is noting Anakin's deep understanding of the mechanism and the Force. Obi-Wan agrees. Kimal drags him to the privacy of his office, where Obi-Wan speaks of his fears—that Anakin is becoming arrogant, that Obi-Wan does not know how to teach him how to use his full potential. Kimal assures him that he's doing a great job, and that Anakin will be a great Knight. On Coruscant once more, Obi-Wan is trying to relax on his balcony, his thoughts straying to the Separatists, and to Qui-Gon. Anakin joins him, asking if things are going to let up. Obi-Wan answers in the negative. Anakin shares that he's been having dream of his mother—nothing seems wrong, he just keeps dreaming of her. Obi-Wan tells him if nothing feels wrong then probably nothing is. In the distance, they see the fire of a large ship on a landing plateform. Both of them have a bad feeling about it. Category:The Story